world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032415-Lily-Melnia
08:17 GT: Hey, um. 08:17 GT: How are you doing? 08:18 TT: o-o-oh 08:18 TT: h-hey L-Lily 08:18 TT: I s-s-suppose you g-got the m-message t-too then? 08:18 GT: Yeah. 08:18 TT: I g-guess it w-wasn't a b-bad dream th-then 08:18 TT: (Q n Q) 08:19 GT: Uh, you weren't at the memo, so I dunno if you've heard, but... 08:19 GT: Sami's taking over the base. 08:19 TT: I 08:19 TT: Wh-What? 08:19 TT: W-Wait 08:19 GT: She killed the Tezetis as a show of force. 08:20 TT: b-but L-Lily, S-Sami d-didn't k-kill D-Dad 08:20 TT: I k-know she d-didn't 08:20 GT: It said right there in the message. 08:20 GT: And she showed us video. 08:20 TT: I w-w-was th-there 08:20 TT: I s-saw h-his b-bones b-b-break 08:20 TT: S-S-Sami d-didn't d-do th-that 08:21 TT: I r-ran t-to g-get h-help, b-but I sh-should h-have s-stayed t-to h-help 08:22 TT: M-Maybe then.. h-he would b-be alive 08:22 GT: Hey, no, no, no. You can't think like that. 08:22 GT: They're God Tier players. We don't have a chance in hell at beating them. 08:22 GT: At least, not yet. 08:23 GT: If you'd stayed, you'd've prolly gotten killed too. I mean, you're technically a Tezeti, right? 08:24 TT: ( TT~TT ) 08:24 GT: But I mean, this way you've got a fighting chance! 08:24 GT: I'm starting a revolution with some of the others. We're meeting in my room if you want to come. 08:24 TT: r-revolution? 08:24 TT: Wh-Who are you g-going to r-revolt a-against? 08:25 GT: Well, Sami, duh. We can't just let her take over the base. 08:25 GT: This reign of terror shit is bull, anyway. 08:25 TT: I d-don't b-believe th-that it's the s-same S-Sami 08:25 TT: I w-want to b-b-believe the b-best in a-all m-my fr-friends 08:26 GT: Yeah, well, thinking like that is gonna get you killed someday. 08:26 GT: Like, I'm sorry, but that's the truth. 08:26 TT: I-I'm g-going to b-become stronger 08:26 TT: I-I'm j-just having a r-rough start 08:26 GT: Yeah, that's the spirit! 08:28 GT: And a revolution would be a greeeat way to start, y'know. 08:30 TT: I th-th-think I'd s-sooner b-become a r-rainbowdrinker of l-legend, n-no offense 08:30 GT: Haha what. 08:30 TT: I a-admire y-your w-willingness to h-hold t-true t-to your beliefs. b-but I h-have to d-do that too 08:30 GT: No, but. 08:31 GT: What the fuck is a rainbowdrinker. 08:31 TT: Huh? 08:31 TT: O-Oh 08:31 TT: U-Um, th-they are m-mythical c-creatures of tr-troll c-culture, s-somewhat a-akin to v-vampires 08:32 GT: OOOOOOOOOH. 08:32 GT: DUDE. 08:32 GT: YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BECOME A VAMPIRE. 08:32 TT: h-huh?! 08:32 GT: No, but, you wanna get stronger, right? And what's stronger than a fucking VAMPIRE? 08:32 GT: Super strength, super speed, only killable in a few really obscure ways... 08:34 GT: I dunno if it's different for trolls, but there's a ton of rituals you can do to become one using magic 'n stuff. 08:34 GT: Freaky blood rituals and whatnot. I don't have a lot of books on them, but Libby might. She's got this RIDICULOUSLY huge library thingy. 08:34 GT: At least, this is what she claims. I still haven't seen it. 08:34 GT: (I want to see it.) 08:34 GT: (Take me with you.) 08:34 TT: I-I s-suppose? b-but wh-where w-would I e-even s-start? I h-have b-books, b-but I c-couldn't tell wh-what is l-legend and wh-what is truth, i-if anything is 08:35 TT: A l-library? 08:35 TT: I s-suppose I c-could ask th-this M-Miss Libby, b-but, w-wouldn't that b-be rude? 08:35 TT: "H-Hey s-stranger, let me i-into your library" 08:36 GT: Pff, she's dealt with worse. Besides, I think it might be physically impossible to get mad at you. 08:36 GT: Just lay the ol' Bambi Eyes on her and you'll do fine! 08:36 TT: Th-That s-sounds a lot l-like m-manipulation 08:36 GT: Yeah? 08:36 GT: Why? 08:36 TT: A-And manipulation is b-bad? 08:36 GT: It is? 08:37 TT: Y-y-yeah?? 08:38 GT: Are you sure? 08:38 TT: Th-This is v-v-v-very concerning 08:39 GT: Oh, this is that whole bullshit 'morality' thing, isn't it. That shit's just a mental cage for the weak, man. 'Right' and 'wrong' are constructs created by humanity to impose logic on our chaotic whims. 08:39 GT: Forget doing the 'right' thing, I'm doing the smart thing. 08:40 TT: N-No offense, b-but it s-sounds l-like y-you're d-doing m-mean things and e-excusing them with ph-philosphy and f-fear m-mongering 08:41 GT: Again, it's only mean from your perspective. It's impossible to nail down a concrete set of morals that everyone agrees with, so I say just call the whole thing off. 08:41 TT: ( o n o ) 08:43 TT: S-So, i-if you th-think that way, h-have you b-been m-manipulating me? o-others? Wh-what are y-your m-morals? 08:44 GT: Keep me and those I care about alive. 08:44 TT: I c-can r-respect th-tha 08:44 TT: t 08:44 GT: I only lie because I think it's for peoples' own good or because I don't think I can trust them with the information. 08:45 GT: Sometimes both. 08:46 TT: o-oh 08:46 TT: o-okay 08:46 TT: B-but 08:46 TT: p-please l-listen to me, wh-when I s-say 08:47 TT: W-Whatever h-happened to R-R-Ryspor, i-i-it w-wasn't as cl-clear c-cut a-as it s-seems 08:49 GT: I don't care what happened to Ryspor. I didn't know him. I'm sad he's gone, but he's not the reason I'm mad. 08:50 GT: The reason I'm mad is because she might not have killed Ryspor, but she DEFINITELY killed Thiago. 08:50 TT: ( Q n Q ) 08:50 TT: O-O-O-Ok 08:52 TT: w-w-well 08:52 TT: I-I a-am g-go-going to l-look up m-more a-about r-r-rainbow d-drinkers I s-suppose 08:52 GT: OK! Lemme know if you want me to drop in a word to Mom. 08:52 TT: C-C-Could I p-p-please have this m-m-miss L-Libby's h-handle? 08:53 GT: sanguineOracle. 08:53 TT: And u-uh, i-if you p-put in a g-good w-word, I w-would ap-ap-aprecciate it, b-b-but you d-don't have to 08:54 TT: th-th-thank you f-f-for c-ch-checking up on me 08:54 GT: No problem. Gotta be rough, losing your dad. 08:54 GT: ...I mean, it was pretty rough for me, so. 08:55 TT: I-I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for your l-loss, m-miss L-Lily 08:55 GT: Nah, it's OK. He's...sorta back. 08:56 TT: A-Ah, w-with, th-the v-veterans.. 08:56 GT: Yeah. Things were rough between us for a while, though, and...they're still kind of rough, but... 08:56 GT: It's getting better. 08:56 GT: I hope. 08:57 TT: G-G-Good luck, i-if you e-ever n-need my h-help, p-please, dr-drop m-me a line 08:58 GT: Will do. Same goes for you too! 08:59 TT: m-mhm! 08:59 TT: b-b-bye, M-Miss L-Lily